<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boundless Energy by Pielotdameron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250588">Boundless Energy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pielotdameron/pseuds/Pielotdameron'>Pielotdameron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ADHD Ahsoka Tano, ADHD Anakin Skywalker, Autistic Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fluff, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, nobody is neurotypical okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pielotdameron/pseuds/Pielotdameron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The 212th and 104th finally get shore leave together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!<br/>This basically just stemmed from me wanting to write about adhd Anakin. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan don’t really show many symptoms in this story, but neither of them are neurotypical</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka watched as her master put yet another cup on the cluttered coffee table and knew she had to step in before something ended up broken.</p>
<p>So far, Anakin had both made and forgotten about three cups of caf, three separate glasses of water and two cups of tea. She was frankly surprised there were any mugs left in the cupboard. Several of his projects were jumbled on the table in a mess that only he could decipher, all in various different phases of being worked on, some of the clutter spreading out onto Obi-Wan’s rug and a few wires placed on various surfaces where he’d placed them then forgotten about them entirely.</p>
<p>The Stewjoni master always let them stay in his quarters on the rare occasion they were all back on Coruscant at once, despite it resulting in him spending at least one night on a sofa. Because of the war and her own sudden arrival in their lives, Anakin had never moved out of his quarters with his old master. Most of the time, it wasn’t an issue, they were always stationed across the galaxy for months on end.</p>
<p>But for the first time in what felt like her entire life, the 501<sup>st</sup> and 212<sup>th</sup> both had shore leave on Coruscant.</p>
<p>Which meant one Anakin Skywalker was currently bored.</p>
<p>She was no expert on attention spans by any means, but she knew for a fact that her master was particularly lacking in the area. He never stayed on one task for longer than strictly necessary, always jumping at any opportunity to do something new. It was useful, to an extent, but it also made it difficult to meditate.</p>
<p>Reluctantly, she rose from her comfortable cross legged position on one of the meditation cushions Obi-Wan had lent her, rolling her arms above her head and shaking out her limbs before crossing the room. Anakin didn’t even glance up, a soft furrow between his brows as he focused intently on the little circuit board on the table in front of him. It looked like one taken from an old wiring panel, and she watched almost nervously as it sparked on the wooden table.</p>
<p>“I think the table is going to catch fire, Skyguy.” She didn’t dare touch him, and she was suddenly grateful she didn’t, because he startled so badly he slipped off the couch and fell in a heap on the ground. She tried her hardest to contain a laugh, but it was difficult when Anakin was making disgruntled noises and batting at thin air, clearly disorientated. She took pity on him and offered him a hand up, which he took gratefully before settling back on the couch, frowning at her.</p>
<p>“Was that really necessary snips?” He sounded slightly annoyed, but she knew he was just adjusting to the sudden change in focus, so she just grinned and settled on the arm of the couch, perching easily.</p>
<p>“You’ve been staring at your projects all day Master, I thought you’d at least want some water.” She held out yet another fresh glass, relieved when he actually drank it this time rather than just adding it to his growing collection. He shook out his flesh arm, unable to sit still even with a glass in his hand. He had far too much energy for a man who fell asleep at sporadic intervals.</p>
<p>“Well, Padawan, if you hadn’t interrupted me-“ he seemed to be building up to a useless argument, and she wasn’t in the mood for him telling her to go study again, so she crossed her arms pointedly. He shut up amusingly quickly.</p>
<p>“Why don’t we go spar instead? You could do with some exercise, you’re getting old.” She grinned widely at him, only growing more amused when he offered her a half hearted glare before nodding, a glint in his eyes.</p>
<p>“How long did it take me to beat you last time?” He was already climbing to his feet, setting the glass down on the table on his way to his room, shucking off his outer robes.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter, I’ll win this time!” She knew full well she wouldn’t best him in a spar, no matter what her competitive streak suggested, but it was still gratifying to see the smirk that tugged at Anakin’s lips before he vanished behind a sliding door.</p>
<p>She spun her sabers between her fingers, knowing she’d have him occupied for a while before he grew bored. Duelling and lightsaber training was something they both preferred over flimsi books and studies any day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan returns to his messy chambers and doesn’t even sigh.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! This is sort of just useless rambling but I personally love them soo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan had many years of dealing with the bundle of energy that was Anakin Skywalker tucked under his belt.</p>
<p>It meant that when he returned to his quarters to find what looked like the sight of an explosion in his main room, he didn’t even sigh. He calmly hung his robes on the appropriate hook beside the door, shedding his boots and setting them beside one another in a small alcove beneath the hooks. Satisfied for now that at least his own things were in the correct places, he stepped further into the room, crouching down and collecting a small switch component from the floor before continuing, gathering electrical parts as he walked. By the time he reached the couch, his arms were full. Careful of each piece, he used the force to place them all in a half full box, knowing Anakin would just get them out again at a later date. He didn’t move anything from the main table, not wanting to disrupt Anakin’s work, but he did gather up as many of the mugs as he could hold and carry them to the sink.</p>
<p>The action of cleaning each of the glasses and mugs was oddly soothing and Obi-Wan found himself humming softly under his breath, setting each one back in its place as he dried them. He filled the kettle and retrieved a teabag from his box, pouring the steaming water into one of the freshly cleaned mugs once it had boiled. Content to wait for his wayward padawans to return, he chose a book from his shelf and settled in his chair by the window, tucking his knees up to his chest and letting him sink into the cushions.<br/><br/></p>
<p>He was barely a chapter in when the tired pair stumbled into the room, identical wide grins on their faces. They didn’t bother with shoes and robes, both in a familiar race to the fresher that left Anakin grumpily flopping onto the couch, his sweaty hair curling around his ears. Obi-Wan couldn’t help a soft chuckle.</p>
<p>“She really bested you again?” He closed his book, placing a bookmark in before setting it aside. Anakin had his head tilted back but his eyes were open, fixed on him.</p>
<p>“She’s getting stronger by the day Master. She’s lethal with Jar’Kai. I worry I won’t be able to beat her soon.” There’s a proud smile on his padawan’s face, and he can’t help the one that tugs at his own lips. He brushes a hand over his beard to hide it.</p>
<p>“Perhaps I should spar with her sometime. I haven’t had the chance for a long time.” He wouldn’t trade his seat on the council for anything, but just once, he would have liked to actually spend his shore leave relaxing with them. A brief call from Cody about the other clones was hardly anything when he could have been there himself. He shook away the thoughts and smiled when Ahsoka emerged, sticking her tongue out at Anakin as he nudged her on the way past. They traded positions, Ahsoka perching comfortably on the arm of the couch as usual despite the entire thing being free for her to sit on.</p>
<p>“Any idea what he’s working on, Master?” Ahsoka’s question caught him slightly off guard and he frowned, trying to process it for a moment before he smiled and unfolded from his chair, joining her on the couch instead. He examined the wiring more closely and shrugged, unable to decipher the old engravings.</p>
<p>“It could be anything really padawan. Mechanics are not my area of expertise.” He offered her a smile before standing, taking his mug over to the sink.</p>
<p>He was never quite sure where he fit in with Anakin and Ahsoka. It was ridiculous really, for him to even care anymore, so long after Anakin’s knighting, but he couldn’t help but feel wrong footed. He cared deeply for both Anakin and Ahsoka, perhaps too deeply, so the thought of either of them pulling away from him hurt.</p>
<p>Shaking his head, he dried his hands on a towel and returned to his chair, picking up his book and returning to his chapter. Ahsoka didn’t interrupt and when he glanced up she had a holopad and stylus in her hands, spinning the pen absently in thought. He smiled to himself and buried himself in his book, knowing he’d get at least a few pages through before Anakin emerged.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>